La esperanza de un sueño
by Reiku Ikuma
Summary: Cuando todo parese ir normalmente bien en el Smash Bros un extraño experimento de Master hand se sale de control y amenaza a la vida de los peleadores. ¿Quien vivira para retomar su vida normal? ¿como podran llevar su amor atraves de la masacre? (mi primera historia, y con un horrible resumen) IkexMarth
1. Chapter 1

Definitivamente el torneo por parejas no era su favorito, y eso es mucho decir viendo que ni siquiera había empezado y solo estaban haciendo las prácticas antes de él.

¿La razón por la que no le agradaba?

Su compañero: Ike.

Era simplemente insoportable, se supone que en las batallas tú y tu pareja deben apoyarse mutuamente, pero con Ike era algo completamente diferente, el peleaba literalmente solo, ganaba los escasos objetos, era demasiado violento y no le dejaba ni acercarse a los contrincantes.

Marth estaba arto de esa actitud, podía soportar (a veces) el ser llamado princesa por el mercenario, pero esto era al colmo ¡lo estaba haciendo ver débil y delicado!

Y así fue como la batalla termino, su equipo fue el vencedor contra Capitán Falco y Olimar.

Claro Ike tuvo el mayor puesto, ya que acabo con las vidas de los otros dos él solo.

Una vez que salieron del escenario, Marth corrió hacia Ike y lo acorralo contra la pared, mirándolo con el seño fruncido un leve puchero en la boca, Ike parecía incomodo con ese movimiento y solo miro al más bajo con la mirada interrogante

-¿Qué?- Pregunto desinteresado

-¿Cómo que "que"? ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!-

-¿Ganar?...Supongo que es lo que teníamos que hacer-

-¡No me refiero a eso!- Marth suspiro tratando de calmarse cuando se dio cuenta de que había gritado, eso no era propio de él…enojarse asi, eso era mas de Ike, quien ahora le miraba confundido.

-¿Por qué no me has dejado pelear?-

Ike se mordió el labio inferior y se quedo en silencio un rato, pero después su expresión cambio a una sonrisa burlona y puso su mano sobre la cabeza del príncipe y le despeino con cariño

-¡No sabía que las princesas podían pelear!- y qué bueno que ni Zelda ni Peach estuvieron ahí o seguro lo habrían matado por decir eso, aun que el solo lo dijo para molestar a Marth.

Y lo logro a la perfección

-¡no soy una princesa! Y estoy hablando en serio sobre eso, se supone que somos pareja y que tenemos que ayudarnos…-

-¿Pareja? Oye, tranquilo! No me gustas de esa manera- otra broma, pero de alguna manera ni a el mismo le gusto.

-Ike…- estaba a punto de decir algo pero era como si el enojo se hubiera ido por completo, así que apretó los labios cerrados y dio media vuelta y camino alejándose.

Ike suspiro, Marth podría ser realmente extraño a veces, con su cambio de ánimo tan repentino, o era solo por ser alguien sensible, de cualquier forma, habían ganado la batalla y eso era lo importante.

Marth camino por todo el pasillo y salió al jardín, estaba tranquilo a acepción por el ruido de los niños jugando, se sentó en una banca bajo unos árboles frondosos y observo a los niños jugar, estaban Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Nana y Popo, incluso Kirby se había unido a ellos. Estaban corriendo y gritando, Marth recordó el nombre del juego, algo así como "las traes" una persona lo "tenia" y perseguía a los demás tratando de pasarla, un juego bastante infantil que Marth no recordaba haber jugado en su infancia, con eso de las responsabilidades y las clases que tenía que tomar como pincipe…ahora que lo pensaba, había sido una infancia algo aburrida.

Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, el no tenía por qué arrepentirse de su infancia, el era lo que es gracias a su formación.

Por otra parte…le parecía un milagro que Ike supiera leer y escribir, tal vez lo estaba juzgando mal pero él y Ike nunca se habían llegado a conocer en una forma personal, eran amigos y pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, hablando solo entre ellos, buscándose cuando tenían un problema.

Era tan extraño.

Sus pensamientos se centraron solo en Ike, ya no le importaba si estaba enojado con él o no, solo podía pensar en que el mercenario siempre había estado ahí para el cuándo le necesitaba, sonriendo con su mejor sonrisa afectuosa que le daba solo a él…

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un pequeño grito, miro alrededor para ver la causa del grito y vio que cerca de la orilla del bosque estaban los niños reunidos en círculo alrededor de algo, Marth se levanto y se acerco a ellos.

Lucas estaba en el suelo, sollozando y abrazándose una pierna que ahora tenía un raspón ensangrentado en la rodilla.

Ness estaba arrodillado junto a él, pero se levanto bruscamente y empujo a Toon link con toda su fuerza, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?!- grito el niño de gorra roja, obviamente estaba enojado

-¡fue un accidente!- se excuso Toon Link, claro había sido un accidente, el solo empujo a Lucas sin medir su fuerza pero él nunca quiso lastimarlo.

-¡no lo fue!- dijeron al mismo tiempo los Ice climbers –Nosotros vimos como lo hacías a propósito-

-pero…-Toon Link miro a sus amigos en busca de apoyo, pero todos le veían acusadoramente.

-¡pero nada!- le interrumpió igual de enojado Ness- ¡ya no queremos jugar contigo! Eres muy agresivo-

Toon Link miro sorprendido, pero luego frunció el seño y se levanto, sacudió sus ropas y se cruzo de brazos –Me da igual, de cualquier forma ustedes son muy aburridos e infantiles- y dicho eso se fue caminando hacia la mansión pero en el camino se topo con Link, que venía caminando con Zelda y se detuvieron al ver al niño con la expresión algo triste.

Link le miro interrogante, y murmuro en voz baja, algo que solo sus oídos hylianos podían escuchar, Toon Link solo lo ignoro y se fue.

Link parecía realmente herido por esa acción, pero Zelda le sonrió tranquila y le dijo algo al oído, que hizo a Link volver a sonreír y contesto con voz baja igual y camino siguiendo a su pequeño clon.

Los Links no suelen hablar mucho, siempre están con su habitual silencio o murmurando cosas entre ellos en hyliano.

Volviendo a Marth, el había decidido no acercarse al ver a los niños pelear, simplemente observo la escena, era horrible ver a las personas que normalmente se llevan bien discutir así y no arreglarlo de forma calmada, lo cual lo hizo recordar sus miles de disputas con Ike, que siempre solían ser en público, el no quería que los niños tuvieran esa imagen de él, así que estaba dispuesto a arreglar su molestia con Ike de una forma mas civilizada, y como solo ellos podían hacerlo.

Con un duelo de espadas, por supuesto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Nintendo (ojala fueran míos u_u )

Toon Link corrió a su habitación evitando a todos los que estuvieran en su camino, desde que el torneo por parejas había comenzado dichas parejas ahora compartían habitaciones con el fin de ser más cercanos, el compañero de Toon Link fue Link, quien casi nunca estaba en la habitación, ya sea por estar con el amor de su vida no correspondido Zelda, entrenando con Ike o jugando con Pit.

Y al igual Toon Link casi nunca estaba ahí, siempre estaba jugando con los demás niños…pero ya no seria asi, todos ellos ahora lo odian.

Se encerró en su cuarto y se asomo por la ventana, pudo ver a los niños volvieron a jugar, sin importarles ni un poco que Toon ya no jugara con ellos nunca más.

Tal vez estaba siendo dramático, pero él se sintió mal por ser rechazado por sus únicos amigos cercanos, y el no iba a llorar, los héroes no lloran…Link no llora.

Había sido grosero con Link haya afuera, pero él no quería ser consolado, el estaba bien sin esos niños groseros, el podía jugar con…consigo mismo.

Así que cerró la cortina de la ventana y se acostó en su cama, tratando de pensar en algo que hacer.

El no iba a volver con Ness y los otros nunca, nunca jamás, no tenían derecho de acusarlo de hacer eso a Lucas, que había sido un accidente ¡por amor a las diosas! ¿Cómo un héroe va a herir a un amigo suyo a propósito?

Tal vez era solo la ira de Ness por herir a su mejor amigo.

O tal vez…había un poco de maldad en el corazón del héroe de los vientos y estaba despertando su ira interna!

Si, y los malvados buscan la venganza, Toon Link tomo su wind waker que escondía en el bolsillo secreto de su túnica verde, volvió a abrir la cortina y la ventana, sonrió con malicia mientras la movía. Y de pronto estaba lloviendo con mucho viento, Toon rio como vio a los niños gritan y corren para salvarse de la lluvia aunque ya estaban empapados, vio a Marth que le da su capa a Zelda para que ella no se mojara y regresaron juntos a la mansión, fue ahí donde sintió el arrepentimiento…Marth y Zelda no tenían la culpa de nada.

Puso la wind waker en la cama y la miro, el rey de los leones rojos no se la dio para hacer travesuras, que se la dio para salvar el gran mar del malvado rey y salvar a Tetra, ¿Qué pensaría el rey de los leones rojos si viera lo que había hecho?¿qué pensaría Tetra, o Airyl o su abuela?¿qué pensaría Link de el?…oh no, Toon realmente era un niño malo y por eso nadie quería jugar con el… no pudo evitar las pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos que rodaron por su rostro y los sollozos que trato de ahogar en vano.

-lo siento…- murmuro para sí mismo como se escondió en una esquina oscura y cubrirse la cara con sus manos, llorando desconsolado…

Marth había acompañado a Zelda hasta la habitación de la princesa, donde ella le devolvió su capa y le agradeció antes de cerrar la puerta y comenzar a quitarse su ropa mojada.

Marth se fue por el pasillo, la verdad que tenia frio pero lo mejor que podía hacer en esa situación era ser un caballero con la princesa, tal y como le habían enseñado, era lo que un príncipe hace.

Caminaba hacia su habitación mirando el suelo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Pensando en cosas como… ¿Por qué comenzó a llover de esa forma tan repentina?

Era algo imposible, pero pasó y lo mejor es no tratar de pensar en una explicación para ello por que después no podría dormir, así que lo olvido y siguió su camino.

El cual no dio muchos pasos antes de chocar contra algo, era grande y duro, casi reboto contra el objeto, analizo que era una persona por el sonido que este hiso en el choque

-Lo siento- Marth se disculpo rápidamente sin ver a la persona delante de él, mas porque su cabeza aun estaba en el pecho del otro.

-No camine con los ojos cerrados, princesa-

Marth levanto la cabeza de inmediato para ver a Ike, que le sonreía.

-Uno: no soy una princesa.- dijo con voz firme- y dos: no tenía los ojos cerrados estaba mirando el piso-

-Sí, el piso suele ser muy interesante- Ike se burlo

Marth hizo un puchero y miro a Ike ¿desde cuándo era tan alto? Estando así de cerca de Ike tenía que levantar la cabeza para verlo a la cara.

Ike miro al príncipe delante de él, se veía adorable haciendo ese puchero, pero dando un vistazo más detallado del hombre, como sostenía su capa perfectamente doblada contra su pecho y la ropa pegada a su cuerpo por el agua y el cabello escurriendo.

-¿Jugando en la lluvia?-

-Yo no juego en la lluvia, solo comenzó a llover de pronto y no tuve tiempo para regresar, es todo-

-Deberías ir a cambiarte, vas a enfermarte- Ike le dijo con un tono de orden en su voz

Marth estaba a punto de hacer eso cuando reacciono en lo que tenía que hacer

-No- dijo con firmeza

Ike le miro confundido -¿No?-

-Así es, Ike Greil…-

Y Ike sabía que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder, Marth no lo llama por su nombre completo a menos de que le quiera pedir algo importante o esté a punto de retarlo a un duelo a muerte.

-Quiero tener un enfrentamiento justo contra usted, para demostrarte que puedo ser una buena pareja en las próximas batallas-

Marth hablo como si estuviera recitando un poema, incluso cerrar los ojos mientras lo decía

Ike suspiro profundamente, Marth era tan…tan Marth, no había otra explicación, como quería morderle sus labios rosados para callar su pequeña y bonita boca parlanchina de una vez, ahora que lo pensaba…eso había sonado pervertido en su mente

-Pero estas empapado, vas a enfermarte o algo peor. Por favor desista de esto y valla a cambiarse-

-No, primero nuestra batalla- y dicho esto Marth tomo la capa de Ike y lo jalo con él hacia el sala de batalla. Ike simplemente se dejo arrastrar, sabía que Marth era terco como una roca y que no podría hacerlo desistir, solo tenía que ir a darle su batalla, patearlo en su lindo y delicado trasero real y luego lo manda a cambiarse, era un buen plan.

Llegaron juntos y hasta entonces Marth soltó la capa de Ike. Era un lugar donde había varias puertas que conducían a salas de estar desde donde se podían ver las batallas desde una pantalla enorme pegada a la pared, uno simplemente se acerca a la computadora y selecciona el lugar de donde quiere tener su batalla y luego entras a un tuvo que te trasporta a él.

Era magia negra, según lo había descrito Link.

Pero esta vez, había un icono más en la pantalla del computador

-cpu…- leyó Ike

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Un cpu es un jugador operado por la misma computadora, copiando las habilidades de cualquier peleador presente en la lista- sonó la voz robótica del computador, pero Ike y Marth habían saltado hacia atrás y apuntar con sus espadas al computador, no estaban acostumbrados a la tecnología y no creían que pudieran acostumbrarse.

-…suena interesante-

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, tendremos un duelo tú y yo- Marth dijo con firmeza

-Tranquila princesa, no seas tan caprichosa, probemos esto y luego te daré tu duelo ¿bien?-

Marth dio un suspiro, también se le hacía muy interesante probar eso pero también quería tener su duelo con Ike, pero si podía tener las dos cosas estaba mucho mejor.

-Bien- respondió

Ike le sonrió, y luego procedió a pensar en quien sería bueno elegir para tener de "cpu"

Pero estaba tomando demasiado tiempo en elegir uno, Marth había propuesto a Link, pero Ike no estuvo de acuerdo, luego Ike propuso a Pit, pero Marth decía que no porque no le gustaría herirlo, aparte de que de todos Pit estaba más molesto por el computador, después de que ambos espadachines discutieran sobre quién sería el "cpu" Marth solo lo selecciono como aleatorio, empujo a Ike hasta el tubo y fueron tele trasportados a battlefield (no, no el juego. El escenario)

Una vez que estuvieron ahí, y cada uno hizo su entrada el supuesto "cpu" termino pareciendo como cierta personita.

Cosa que no hizo feliz a Marth, pero Ike rio en voz alta.

El "cpu" había salido como Ike.

Era exactamente igual al mercenario original, la diferencia es que este Ike tenía la ropa color dorado.

Y este Ike miraba a Marth directamente, con sus ojos inexpresivos y la mirada profunda, Marth se sintió incomodo por la forma en la que le observaba, mas porque ese Ike no era el verdadero Ike.

Ni siquiera era real.

-¿Qué te parece, princesa? ¡Después de todo si tendrás tu duelo!- Ike se burlo

-Cállate y concéntrate, el no es tu equipo!-

1

2

3

GO!

Inmediatamente cuando sonó, el cpu Ike salto contra el verdadero Ike, tratando de darle una tajada horizontal con su espada, Ike logro esquivarla por muy poco pero se gano un incremento en su porcentaje de daño, antes de que Ike pudiera darle su propio ataque, el cpu había tomado una bomba que le lanzo justo en la cara, al explotar Ike salió disparado al cielo, cosa que aprovecho el cpu saltando en el aire y darle otro golpe con la espada, sacando a Ike fuera del escenario.

Y no reapareció después, Marth había puesto que solo tendrían una vida.

El cpu termino de caer, y se paro frente a Marth, quien no se había movido de su lugar después de ver como ese Ike había matado al otro Ike con tanta facilidad.

El cpu lo miro por unos segundos, después de acerco a él con lentitud. Ante eso, Marth dio un paso atrás para prepararse, pero justo detrás de el había una bomba que exploto en cuanto la toco, lo que lo mando fuera del escenario.

Link había estado buscando a Toon desde que se fue detrás de el, pero se había detenido a ver la batalla de Marth y Ike, incluso se había reído de la muerte de Marth, que había sido patético. Se obligo a si mismo a dejar de reír cuando vio a Ike y a Marth regresar, Ike estaba como en shock, Marth estaba enojado.

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto Link, tratando de sonar casual.

-No voy a hablar de ello- respondió Marth y solo se fue de ahí igual de molesto.

-…¿y a ti Ike?-

-…no puedo creer lo que paso ahí- contesto Ike- ¡soy asombroso! – dijo sonriendo y se fue detrás de Marth después de despedirse de Link.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Nintendo**

**Antes de comenzar este capítulo me gustaría contarles a los que están leyendo este fic que, primero: Muchas gracias por leerlo y/o seguirlo, como mi primer fic me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios. segundo: como me nació la inspiración para esta historia.**

**Fue un día de verano…ok, no. Un día mientras jugaba SSBB con mi hermano, yo había elegido a Marth, mi hermano a Ike y como cpu a otro Ike, sabrán que estaba feliz porque mientras jugaba tenía mis delirios yaoi con esta pareja XD Creo que es por eso que mi hermano no es feliz cuando juega conmigo ._. Pero bueno! El caso es que el cpu era nivel 9 y nos derroto a mí y a mi hermano bastante rápido, no sé porque paso, y de ahí tuve un pensamiento paranoico de que mi juego estaba maldito, de ahí y más un poco de mucha imaginación nació esta idea! :D**

* * *

Link vio a sus amigos irse uno detrás del otro, Marth iba echando humos y Ike parecía perdido en sus pensamientos felices, rio bajo para sí mismo y siguió en su labor de buscar a Toony , le había empezado a preocupar no verlo jugando por ahí en algún lado, es un niño inquieto que le gusta correr y hacer travesuras.

Una vez que lo busco por toda la mansión y le había preguntado a todo el mundo si lo habían visto (en lo cual todos dijeron que no) se dio por vencido, eso es raro para Link pero pensaba en que tal vez Toon se estaba escondiendo de él y si era así jamás lo encontraría hasta que el niño se canso o alguien lo delato, cosa que casi nunca pasaba.

Y a era de noche y estaba cansado camino a su habitación, tranquilo y saludando a Pit que vio en el camino que perseguía a Diddy Kong que perseguía a Pikachu, Pikachu había robado la gorra de Diddy al confundirla con la de Red, pero no sabía que tenía que ver Pit con ello.

Una vez que ellos se alejaron por el pasillo entro en su habitación. Estaba muy oscura a acepción por los débiles rayos de luz de luna que entran por la ventana abierta.

Oh…

Link corrió y cerró la ventana, con la lluvia y estando la ventana abierta de par en par la cama de Toon Link se había empapado casi por completo, Link miro las sabanas y con un suspiro las retiro de la cama y las dejo en el suelo, mañana las llevaría a la lavandería. Por otro lado, Toon no podría dormir ahí y menos sin las sabanas, camino al closet y busco en él para ver si encontraría mas sabanas o algo así, pero se dio cuenta solo en ese momento que no había encendido la luz al entrar y estaba muy oscuro como para buscar algo en el closet, suspiro y procedió hacia el interruptor que estaba del otro lado de donde estaba el closet, cruzando la habitación.

"sinf"

Link se detuvo al escuchar ese sonido, había sido muy bajo casi inaudible, y se escuchaba más o menos como un sollozo. ¿Alguien se metió a su cuarto a llorar? O… ¿un especie de monstruo asesino mutante ninja se había metido por la ventana y ese es el sonido que hace cuando está listo para matar? Y como es lo mas lógico, Link creyó la segunda opción.

Se quedo quieto en la oscuridad esperando el movimiento de su intruso. Pasaron dos minutos, que se convirtieron en cinco y esos en diez, y lo único que escucho fue como esos sonidos eran más constantes, desesperado Link miro alrededor, su vista se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la habitación y podía distinguir en las sombras, miro un pequeño bulto extraño en una esquina.

Una vez que tenia identificada a su intruso, movió su mano lentamente hacia el interruptor y lo acciono, inmediatamente se giro en pose de batalla hacia donde había visto el bulto antes.

Para su sorpresa, lo que vio no fue un monstruo asesino mutante ninja.

Era un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y ropas verdes, acurrucado en la esquina cubriéndose la cara enrojecida con las manos y ahora que estaba la luz encendida y Toon sabía que Link podría verlo no resistió más y comenzó a llorar más fuerte por la vergüenza.

Link se acercó alarmado y se arrodillo junto al niño, no tenía idea de que hacer así que solo puso una mano en la cabeza del niño y le acaricio los cabellos suaves.

-Tranquilo…- Link le dijo en voz baja, estaba alarmado pero sabía que gritar o interrogarlo pondría a Toon peor de lo que esta.

-hey…¿Qué tienes?- Link pregunto con la voz más suave y dulce que podía hacer.

Toon solo lloro

-Toony…¿Qué te paso?-

Otra vez no hubo respuesta

Link suspiro algo desesperado, esta era la primera vez que veía a Toony llorar y no le estaba gustando nada. Decirle "Toony" a Toon Link había sido un apodo que Link le había dado, ya que al principio Toony se quejaba porque su verdadero nombre es solo "Link" así que para que acabaran las discusiones, Link le dio ese apodo y han estado bien desde entonces.

Link miro al niño delante de él, se veía tan lindo y vulnerable en ese momento que Link no resistió el impulso de abrazarlo.

-Tranquilo, Toony…todo está bien- Link le dijo con vos dulce y cariñosa mientras le abrazaba y acariciaba su suave cabello rubio, no sabía por qué el niño estaba llorando, pero si quiera saber tenía que calmarlo primero. Y lo logro, Toony se calmo lo suficiente en los brazos de Link como para poder hablar.

-y-yo... algo muy malo!- Toony tartamudeo entre sollozos sin dejar que Link viera su rostro.

-¿Qué hiciste?-

Toony abrió la boca para decirlo, pero se arrepintió, no quería que Link supiera que era su culpa ¡lo odiaría!

-Toony, puedes decirme. Lo entenderé, no pudo ser tan malo como dices-

-¡Si lo fue! ¡Fue algo terrible!- Toon se abrazo fuertemente de Link, ocultando su cara roja y llena de lagrimas en el hombro de Link.

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-…algo malo- Link sabía que Toony no le diría, así que decidió solo consolarlo

-Escucha, no importa que tan malo sea lo que hiciste, si estas arrepentido y pides perdon todo va a estar bien, además…tu eres un niño muy bueno y sé que jamás harías algo por maldad-

Toony se calmo un poco al escuchar eso, el estaba arrepentido y quería disculparse, pero un nuevo miedo se apodero de su corazón, que se separa de Link y le miro a la cara

-¿y si no me perdonan?- Toony le miro con miedo, y sus grandes ojos azul oscuro aun con las lagrimas que se desbordan y la caja enrojecida por el llanto.

-…Yo te perdono- Link le contesto sonriendo

* * *

Marth caminaba molesto e indignado, estaba molesto por no haber tenido su duelo, por haber perdido contra una copia de Ike y perder de una manera tan absurda.

El quería demostrarle a Ike que podía ganarle, ser fuerte. Y había perdido de esa forma tan humillante.

Ike le seguía fantaseando -¿viste eso? ¿Verdad que fue asombroso?-

-Si, Ike, lo vi. Yo estaba ahí ¿recuerdas?-

-Ese debe ser mi verdadero poder oculto! ¡Deberías temerme!- Ike dijo con orgullo.

- El no eras tú, era una copia salvaje-

-Pero era igual a mí, significa que soy salvaje..¿Te gusta eso?-

Marth se ruborizo un poco, demasiado leve- No, ser salvaje es de animales-

Ike parecía desilusionado, pero de inmediato se animo al recordar la batalla.

-También has perdido la batalla que tanto querías-

-Yo quería pelear contra ti, no contra un clon-

-¿Estas molesto?- Ike comenzó a sospechar

-¿Tú crees?- Marth contesto con sarcasmo

Pero Ike no lo noto –Te vez molesto-

Marth suspiro –No, Ike, no estoy molesto-

-Qué bien! Ya me estaba preocupando-

Caminaron el resto del camino en silencio.

Al llegar a la habitación que compartían, Ike se desplomo en la cama y abrazo a su almohada

-Oh, dulce almohada te he extrañado!-

Marth soltó una risita, se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Ike.

-¿No te parece raro?-

-¿Qué cosa?- Ike tenía la cara pegada a la almohada y su voz apenas se escucho.

-Que no hayas podido contra ti mismo, tal vez tienen algo más, para que no sea tan fácil-

-No lo creo, tal vez como no piensan son más violentos-

-Puede ser…- Marth estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre ese Ike, y el verdadero Ike pensó en aprovechar eso.

-¿Era guapo, verdad?-

-Si- Marth contesto sin darse cuenta, aun pensando en sus cosas.

Ike se sintió alagado.

Pero entonces reacciono, se aclaro la garganta- Digo, si, era atractivo, eso nunca lo he negado- Marth contesto ruborizado.

-Pues gracias- Ike contesto fingiendo peinarse

-Eres un engreído-

-amm…no, se que soy asombroso y no lo oculto, tu eres el engreído y presumido, princesa-

-pero tú mas, eso de pelear solo es puro espectáculo ¿no?...No soy una princesa-

-…No peleo para presumir ni por espectáculo, tengo mis razones-

-¿Y esas son?- Marth exigió una respuesta con su tono de voz

-Bueno…es porque…-

-¿Por qué?-

-No te diré- Ike hizo un puchero infantil y le lanzo la almohada a la cara- No te metas en mis asuntos, princesita-

-¡Que no soy una princesa!- Marth tomo la almohada y se subió sobre Ike, poniendo la almohada sobre su cara, con la intención de axficciarlo.

Ike pataleo y trato de quita al príncipe de enzima, sabía que podía y quería matarlo, llego al punto en el que no puede respirar y sujeto a Marth de la cintura, lo empujo y giro sobre él, de modo a que ahora Ike estaba sobre él.

Marth se ruborizo –Bájate de mi-

-¿Por qué lo haría? Eres cómoda, princesa.- Ike contesto con burla

Marth le dio un puñetazo en la cara.


	4. Chapter 4

_Antes que nada…__**NO.**_

_Leí un..Comentario sobre que si estaba tratando de poner a Toony y a Link como una pareja y la respuesta es ABSOLUTAMENTE NO, NUNCA JAMAS._

_Lamento si se entendió así pero no era mi intención, tendré mas cuidado._

_Y limpien sus mentes yaoistas!_

_Soy alguien muy sensible y…los comentarios feos me hieren mucho, aparte por ese problema me hace sentir incapaz de describir lo que quiero y…*llorando*_

* * *

Ike se sobo la barbilla con dolor pero aun no bajarse del príncipe

-Eso fue salvaje- Ike le dijo enojado

Marth estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero era verdad

-Bien, lo siento!- dijo sin mirar a su atacante a la cara, aun tratando de escaparse

-No, ahora me debes una!- y dicho eso, Ike jalo un mechón de pelo azul aun húmedo, Marth grito agudo

-¡No! ¡Todo menos eso!- Marth paso sus manos por el pelo, tratar de acomodarlo otra vez y ver si no se le había arrancado el mechón

-Gritas como niña…hm, supongo que es normal, eres una princesa y te importa mucho tu pelo!- Ike dijo con burla.

Marth intento darle otro golpe en la cara, pero Ike lo esquivo tomando su puño con la mano, Marth intento con la otra mano, pero sucedió lo mismo.

-Dijiste que no serias salvaje-

-Yo no dije eso…-

-animal-

-perro-

-Princesa-

-grrr…-

-ja! Gane!-

-No era una competencia-

-lo que sea…- Ike comenzó a sentir húmeda la parte baja de su ser.

Donde esta sentado sobre el vientre del príncipe, con todos esos sucesos había olvidado que Marth aun estaba mojado por la lluvia y que no se había bañado como le había ordenado anteriormente.

-Tramposo, dijiste que te quitarías la ropa mojada!-

-oh! Solo se me había olvidado! No tienes que gritar e insultarme-

-Muy tarde, de seguro y ya tienes una pulmonía o algo peor!-

-estas exagerando…¿Cómo quieres que haga lo que me pediste si no te dejas?!-

Ike se bajo y se sentó en el suelo -¿me baño contigo?-

Marth corrió al baño y cerró la puerta con llave.

* * *

Después de un rato, Link supo que Toony ya estaba mejor, asi que lo soltó de su abrazo, pero se quedo de rodillas para poder verlo a la cara

-¿Me dirás que hiciste?-

-…no, te vas a enojar..-

-No, porque ya te perdone..así que no me puedo enojar ¿verdad?-

Toon pensó en tiempo sobre eso, era verdad, Link lo había perdonado, pero también podría cambiar de opinión, Link quiere a Zelda sobre todas las cosas, así como Toony quiere a Tetra, aunque jamás lo admitirá

-Yo..Me enoje con Ness, por que el creyó que yo empuje a Lucas a propósito, pero no fue así, y no me dejaron jugar con ellos, así que hice que lloviera para que ellos tampoco pudieran jugar pero la princesa Zelda y Marth estaban ahí también y se mojaron y ellos no tenían la culpa y…- Toony hablo en voz baja, la pequeña ilusión de que link no lo oyera, al igual como parecía que volvería a llorar en cualquier momento

-Oh, bueno pues… Toony, eso fue algo muy grosero y… -Link no sabía que decir exactamente, nunca había tenido esta situación antes, al igual como no era su deber criar a Toony, estaba preocupado por si Zelda se habría enfermado –Debes pedir disculpas a todos-

-No me van a perdonar..- Toony lloro

-Bueno, eso es algo que debes aceptar por lo que hiciste, estuvo mal. Pero tú cumples con disculparte- Link dijo en tono serio, Toony se veía devastado

-Bueno, vamos a llevar tus sabanas mojadas a la lavandería ¿bien?- Link intento cambiar al tema, para aligerar la situación -¿Por qué no cerraste la ventana?-

-No se…-

Link suspiro, tomo las sabanas y salió de la habitación, Toony le seguía por detrás viendo el piso.

Una vez que dejaron las sabanas, Toony sabia la inevitable acción de que tenía que disculparse con todos, Ness (con el que menos quería) Lucas (aun así, le debía la disculpa por no medir su fuerza y que se lastimara) Popo y Nana (bueno, ellos tal vez si lo perdonen) Zelda (seguro se enojara con él y se llevara a Link, le hace caso en todo) y Marth (…)

No era una lista tan larga, pero aun así, el persistente miedo seguía en su pecho, tomo de la mano de Link para sentirse un poco más confiado, funciono.

Link apretó la mano de su hermanito y camino por el largo pasillo en silencio, Toony batallo un poco para seguirle el paso, Link es más alto y sus piernas más largas, cada paso que Link da son 5 para Toony.

* * *

Desde la pelea de Ike y Marth, los llamados "cpu" habían sido populares, casi toda la mansión lo había intentado ya, Master hand se sentía orgulloso de su maravillosa creación, registrando el mayor numero de batallas en un solo día, a pesar de no ser contra los personajes reales eran copias casi autenticas, algunos peleaban contra sus enemigos o contra gente que querrán combatir en un futuro como práctica, la única cosa extraña.

Ninguno pudo ganar contra ellos.

Ese misterio y miedo causo más popular eso, pero algo que nadie noto es como los cpu se volvían especialmente violetos contra sus copias reales, como intentaron copiar movimientos nuevos o impulsivos.

En especial, cierto espadachín de cabellos azules.

* * *

_Sé que es algo ridículamente corto, pero es como la entrada al capítulo 5 que va a explicar todo y será toda la acción!_

_Además…lo subí mas por lo que dice arriba, ese comentario me saco de onda, no culpo a quien lo escribió, me ayudan las criticas pero soy sensible! _


	5. Chapter 5

_No sé qué decir…_  
_Lamento que tarde tanto en subirlo…_

_perdonen los errores de ortografia._

* * *

La hermosa voz  
Es lo único que quiere escuchar  
Como pronuncia su nombre con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios rosados y suaves que muere por probar  
La suavidad de los mechones azul cielo en sus manos, entre sus dedos…  
Los ojos brillantes y azules, tan profundos como el mar que le miran con cariño.  
La imagen es tan bella y tan placentera que es como un sueño, pero con la misma rapidez con la que llega se va, para revelar un mundo donde su amor no es real y tiene que pelear por su vida.  
Se convence a sí mismo de que lo que ve no es un sueño, es un recuerdo.  
De la persona que ama y han alejado de el sin ninguna razón, pero el va a hacerlos pagar, derrotara a todos y a cada uno de los que se metan en su camino…  
Sobre todo a ese otro hombre tan parecido a él, que apareció al mismo tiempo que su amor y se lo llevo aun después de su desaparición en el cielo.  
Ese hombre que es igual a él, excepto por sus ropas son de un color azul…

* * *

Ike se quedo sentado donde estaba, pensando.  
Ahora tenía la cara muy roja al recordar lo cerca que había estado de Marth, ellos siempre ha sido unidos pero no en un sentido tan literal, y menos porque a Marth nunca le agrado mucho el que le tocaran.  
Como el lo toco, su cuerpo delgado, se sentía como si encajara tan perfectamente bajo su propio cuerpo.  
Ike negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, el no sentía eso por Marth, y aun que fuera asi…  
No sería correspondido  
_"Sería mejor dejar todo como esta, solo como amigos."_  
Ike se entristeció un poco al pensar eso, pero de todas formas a el no le gustaba Marth de esa manera, así que no importa. Se levanto y salió del cuarto compartido.  
Camino dos pasos antes de que vio un pequeño bulto verde correr y esconderse detrás de el, antes de poder preguntar vio a otra persona muy verde acercarse  
-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso!- Grito molesto Link  
-El empezó!- se defendió Toon desde detrás de Ike, al parecer lo está usando como escudo humano  
-¿Qué está pasando?- Ike pregunto obviamente confundido  
-¿Qué si que paso? ¡Que Toon te lo diga!-  
-¿Qué paso?-  
- Golpee a Ness en la intrepierna- Toon dijo inocentemente  
-Se dice "entrepierna"- Link corrigió  
-¿Por qué?- Ike se rio al imaginarlo  
-Por que el me dijo cosas feas!-  
-¡Esa no es razón para golpearlo!- Link grito  
- No dejare que ese tonto de gorra roja nos insulte!-  
-..¿"nos"?- Link pregunto  
Toon se enrojeció ligeramente – Si, tu sabes…somos la misma persona y si me insultan a mi también a ti..- mintió  
Link suspiro – Aun tienes que disculparte con él, ahora por dos razones!-  
Ike se estaba interesando en esta discusión -¿Qué hizo?-  
-No quiero disculparme con Ness! Y no puedo con Lucas porque Ness no me deja hablarle!-  
-Ese es tu problema, lo harás antes de ir a dormir y es lo último que quiero escuchar sobre esta situación- Link hablo firme, como un padre le habla a un hijo, más bien una madre.  
Toon suspiro- bien..-  
-y Ike va ayudarte!- Link dio tres palmadas sobre el hombro de Ike  
-¿yo qué? ¿Qué tengo que ver en esto?- Ike quito la mano de Link y se cruzo de brazos  
-¿en serio? ¡Gracias Ike!- Toon dijo muy feliz y abrazo a Ike por detrás, donde estaba escondido.  
Link sonrió complacido y camino por el pasillo de donde había venido mientras que Toon se fue arrastrando a un muy confundido Ike por el lado contrario.

* * *

Marth salió de la ducha con un suspiro, esperaba que Ike no siguiera ahí, últimamente había sido tan afectuoso, y lo que menos quería Marth era que Ike supiera que estaba enamorado de él, porque estando en la posición tan cerca que habían estado le dieron impulsos de bersarlo.  
Pero si lo hubiera hecho, habría perdido a Ike para siempre, porque sabe que jamás le va a corresponder.  
Termino de arreglarse y salió de la habitación, e inconscientemente busco a Ike otra vez.

* * *

-Ah, entonces tu provocaste la lluvia- Ike dijo pensativo  
Toon asintió con la cabeza, habían estado buscando a Ness y a los demás niños desde hace un rato, pero parecía no tener frutos, Ike no había parado de preguntar cosas y Toon contestaba de la forma más cortante que podía, le agradaba mucho Ike pero no le gusta ser interrogado.  
-Una pregunta más…¿Qué fue lo que Ness dijo sobre Link?-  
- E-el no dijo nada de el! ¿Cómo piensas eso?- Toon dijo nervioso y sonriendo de forma torpe  
-Bueno…sé que no te enojarías solo porque te haya insultado, no le diré nada a Link-  
-…Realmente no dijo nada de Link- Toon dijo – el dijo que yo era un cobarde que tenía que esconderse detrás de mi mamá para que resolviera mis problemas por mí..-  
Ike pensó en eso y se imagino a Link vestido de mujer.  
-Y no es verdad! Link no es mi mamá y yo no busco que arregle mis problemas!-  
-Está bien, tranquilo…-  
Caminaron el resto del camino en silencio, hasta que inevitablemente se topo con Ness, pero esta vez solo estaba Popo con él.  
-¿Qué? ¿no te fue suficiente con golpearme a mi ya Lucas? ¿aun quieres mas?-Ness dijo en tono frio  
Popo le dio un empujoncito - ¡Ya hablamos de esto!-  
-En primera, ya te dije que fue un accidente! Lucas es mi amigo y jamás lo lastimaría!- Toon grito  
- No te creo!-  
-¿Por qué querría yo tirarlo?-  
-porque…hmm- Ness no había pensado en eso aun, pero ahora comenzaba a sentirse un poco culpable  
Toon reunió todo su coraje – Lamento haberte golpeado- Dijo inflando los cachetes  
-…yo lamento decir eso sobre ti, sé que no es cierto- Ness dijo apenado, bajo la mirada.  
Toon sonrió, se acerco a su (una vez mas) amigo y lo abrazo.  
Ness se sorprendió al principio pero regreso el abrazo.  
Popo se sintió un poco celoso de no ser incluido en el abrazo.  
Ike se sentía conmovido por la escena, era tan lindo ver como los niños pueden arreglar un problema de esta manera tan fácil, lo contrario a sus discusiones serias con Marth, porque algo que el príncipe azul no hace es tragarse sus palabras.  
Sonrió en el recuerdo de su amigo azul, luego se dio cuenta de que los niños ya no estaban ahí, seguro se quedo fantaseando y lo dejaron solo.  
Pero también le recordó algo importante, tiene ganas de hablar con Marth.

* * *

Marth camino por los pasillos sin nada que hacer, no podía encontrar a Ike.  
Y para distraer su mente comenzó a pensar sobre su batalla (otra vez) simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa, había comenzado a sentirse nervioso con Ike desde que el falso Ike lo había visto de esa manera, porque…se supone que eran iguales, así que piensan igual.  
Tal vez había la pequeña oportunidad de que Ike le correspondiera.  
Pero para estar seguro tendría que ir con ese otro Ike, hacer la prueba…  
Sonrió nervioso para sí mismo y corrió a la sala de batalla.

* * *

_No me maten…comentarios son muy agradecidos!_


End file.
